


Loss

by crazylittleelf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle's lost a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle IX. Prompt: ties.

Elle couldn't let go, and Emily understood. It wasn't the job that got under your skin; it was the people.

She couldn't go to them, and Emily understood that, too. Elle was trapped between the longing for what she gave up and the need to protect them, so she took the next best thing and showed up at Emily's door when when the pain overtook her.

The shadows under her eyes were dark and her mouth tasted like whiskey. Her mouth was on Emily's before the door was closed, hot and hungry. Emily tangled her fingers in Elle's hair and braced herself against the wall because sometimes it was just this, just need and want and pain. Sometimes it was holding her while she sobbed. Sometimes it was telling stories until she was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

Sometimes, though, it was Elle's teeth nipping into Emily's lip, her hands underneath Emily's shirt, her skin under Emily's mouth. It was stumbling to the bedroom, or maybe not even that far. It was frantic and left them both exhausted, sore the next day and strangely comforted.

It was Emily, almost asleep, drifting in the warmth of another body so close to hers and Elle whispering, "I miss them."


End file.
